


Day 01 - Village

by Ikana



Series: Mink Week 2015 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Mink Week, Slice of Life, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt I used: </p><p>Village: Before Mink was set on his destructive path of revenge, he had a family and a tribe he loved and respected. What was his world like during those happy, peaceful times spent among family and friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 01 - Village

**Author's Note:**

> I checked the names I used for his family and friends at babynameguide in the Native American category.   
> Name meanings are found at the end of the chapter

Once upon a time, long before Allmates, Toue or Midorijima were part of Mink’s vocabulary, there was a small village hidden in a narrow valley embedded in between a river and a forested mountain. A village with no history since late upcoming destruction and fire had erased its existence all in all. 

What is left of history is burned and etched into a single young man’s mind who has yet to walk the path through living hell. 

\---

After a low groan a huge pile of flesh raised itself from the soft pile of fur it had been lying on, slowly gaining the hazy outlines of a human. Another yawn was audible as the man reached up to massage his stiff shoulder caused by an uncomfortable rest. Walking over to a wooden stick that spread through the whole hut horizontally working as both, support for the building’s corner pillars as well as clothesline. 

Carelessly the barely clothed figure dropped the little piece of loincloth to the floor after having it loosened and then he took fresh clothes from the impressively adorned timber.  
He had wrapped taken a rag and had wrapped it around his hips so to cover the complete nakedness of nicely tanned flesh, then his way went straight to the river for the daily cleaning ceremony. 

Walking out the dawning morning horizon had still captured the sun in its deep maw, not yet ready to spit it out in order to brighten the land of nowhere.

Down at the river Mink was not the first one arriving. Politely he bowed and greeted an elder man and a young man about his age, not thinking about anything as they were kneeling at the riverbank completely naked and open. On the contrary, even Mink himself dropped the rag around his hips, spread it out and thoughtfully put his clothes onto it so he wouldn’t dirty them. 

He emitted a light hiss as he took the first few steps into the water and sank inside, first letting the cold spread through his system before beginning to wash himself. 

Another man appeared next to him soon after. “Have a good morning, Mink. Have you had a good night sleep?” 

The man who had been spoken to immediately turned and smiled warmly. “Have a good morning, Aponivi. The rest was bad, the dream was good. It seems to become a better day for me today. How was nighttime for you?”

“In my dreams I encountered our Death Deity’s Spirit. She allowed me to talk to my mother, so I will visit her grave today and bestow her honour.”

“It seems to be a peaceful day”, Mink replied quietly as he opened up his strands of braided hair and sank down to let it soak in water. “I am glad you still hear from her after such a long time.”

“Right?”, the other man called Aponivi replied happily. “It is not even her death’s anniversary. The spirits are gracious.” 

“So let them be for a long time.” Mink smiled as he got up again. “Have you brought any soap fruits with you? I left mine inside the hut and forgot to bring it along.”

“Would you like to borrow it? Say so, Mink. It’s that easy.”

Disappearing towards the riverside again, Aponivi went to get what Mink had asked for. His muscular and gracious body swayed fluently as if it were a part of the water itself. 

Even the hair tied up to a plait was dancing along. Without getting distracted Mink returned to washing himself. As he got the fruit from his friend he thanked him and cut its skin lightly with his fingernail before squeezing the orange coloured juice out. As it began to foam a bit Mink began to let it drip into his chest and then rubbed it along his arms and ended up squeezing it out above his head to get it into his hair. He sighed deeply, enjoying the feeling and the smell. He threw it towards Aponivi. “I thank you. Use up the rest if you need. I owe you one.” Then his huge hands that could be compared to a huge animal’s paw began to spread the soap along his chest. First sunbeams appeared and kissed his skin, engulfing him in an almost heavenly sparkle as light refracted on the wetness he was covered in. 

Behind him he heard the elder man asking another one for help to get out of the river again. Of course even before Mink could even turn he knew someone would help him. Their tribe respected the elders and especially children and teenagers were getting along and spending time with them. So it was no surprise to him either that the voice of a happy comply belonged to a young boy. 

After getting out of the water Mink began to dress without caring that his skin was still wet. It would be dry in no time anyway. 

A young dark haired man walked up and put a hand onto Mink’s shoulder, asking him to keep his upper body still undressed. It was one of the two medicine man’s trainees who had started taking care of him the day before. Following him, Odakotah started asking him a few questions about his wellbeing. He had moved a little bit too carelessly during the hunt after all and now suffered from pain because of him having overflexed. 

As they entered the shaman’s hut, Mink bowed and offered short prayer in front of a relic, stopped at a carpet and humbly asked for permission to enter while his body was bowed down. A warm, wrinkled hand was put on top of him and a related old voice invited him in. 

Soon Mink sat on a piece of fur with his eyes fixed on fire as his shoulder got treated with special ointment. Thin needles with their tips covered in herbal poison were used to pierce the flesh so it would numb the pain. While getting stung and treated Mink hummed a traditional song in his nicely deep voice, setting him in a trance-like state. 

Before he had feeling it begin it had already been over. His body had been taken by both trainees and set down to the floor where Mink now rested until he regained all senses. 

\---

Feeling better now the brown haired man walked over to the few women who were already done cleaning themselves. As he spotted his mother he bowed slightly and walked up to her as he pulled her into an embrace. Already surmounting her in height he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Good morning, Mama. Have you had a good night rest?” His eyes were warm and gentle as she smiled up to him. “Indeed I had, Mink.” She pulled out of their hug slowly and gestured him to come along. “I already heard that you are not allowed to work today. So will you keep us company?” 

Still smiling Mink followed her to a public place close to the center of the village that was laid out with carpets and beautifully woven cloths. A meeting place and at the same time the location where they usually held holy ceremonies. Close by two boys were scratching the fat off an animal’s skin that had been hunted down the day before. Being too young to hunt themselves they got taught how to prepare the remnants of prey and what was important to be given back to the spirits. 

Some women had gathered and brought their looms with them to make a new ceremonial carpet. His sister approached them elegantly, clad in a new dress. “Have a good morning, brother”, she squealed childishly. Mink got up and lifted her up on his huge arms and began to cuddle her. “Good morning, Angeni! Have you had pleasant dreams?” 

His sister, far younger than he was giggled happily and wrapped her still pretty tiny arms around her brother’s neck. “I had, I had! How about you, brother?” 

He sat her down again. “I had them as well. Come, keep your mother and me some company?” 

“Brother, your hair is still wet!” She looked down on her dress, viewing the wet stain unhappily. 

“So you have to dry it for me. Will you do that?” 

Without answering his sister ran off, happy to get something to do. 

“My my, Mink. Don’t let her bad manners slip that easily”, his mother muttered behind him so he’d turn towards her. “Angeni knows her manners pretty well towards others. I do not mind letting her be this lively around me.” Then he sat behind the smaller woman and took a comb. “May I braid your hair, Mama?” 

\---

Shortly after that his mother sat down with a wooden frame covered in woven cloth, a needle and a thread. While doing beautiful embroidery her son sat behind her and combed her long, black hair. He on the other hand was worked on by his sister who had rubbed his hair dry and now tried to get through the knots with a comb as well. While Mink was more careful his sister had yet to learn how to do this. Other families had gathered together as well to do their hair for each other. 

Slowly Mink sat his mother’s comb aside and took a few strands of hair and began braiding it together. Angeni had brought jewellery. Some of it was taken by the huge man and he worked it into the woman’s hair beautifully. 

Short before noon he was done with her. Angeni had had finished her work on her brother faster and had already run off. He kissed his mother goodbye and went looking for her so he could teach her how to be more careful. Thankfully his sister’s best friend was always happy getting her hair done and so as he found both of them they returned to the meeting place and started working on the young girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Name Meanings:
> 
> Mink's friend: Aponivi = Where the wind blows down the gap (Hopi tribe)  
> Mink's sister: Angeni = Spirit (website didn't tell me which tribe the name is from :c )  
> Mink's mother: Anna = Mother (Algonquian tribe)  
> Shaman Trainee 1: Odakotah = Friendship (Sioux tribe)
> 
> Additional Info:  
> I thought maybe I can find the name Mink, but I didn't. Instead I found "Minco" which means "Chief" in our language. The name's for a male and one of the Choctaw Tribe. Since he's the leader of Scratch and pretty assertive maybe that was why the name Mink was chosed for our lovely man? 
> 
> \---  
> Stress got the better of me, so I'll upload the beginnings only and update every Mink Week Day after Mink Week actually ended.
> 
> I hope you like it though. Yay for Mink!


End file.
